


Trapped/Escaped

by Tish



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Frenemies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: A meeting out of turn.





	Trapped/Escaped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/gifts).



“My dear Doctor, you appear to have lost your sense of style.” Stroking his goatee, The Master circled The Doctor. “Given your footwear, I appear to have interrupted your callisthenics routine.”

The Tenth Doctor grinned. “Great for running. It's how I caught you, after all.”

“You believe _you_ caught _me_. You are as delightfully charming as always.” The Master made a small movement sending a beam of light flooding from above.

The Doctor shielded his eyes as he activated his sonic screwdriver. “Deflector setting, works every time!”

"So does this!" The Master's voice echoed as he made good his escape.


End file.
